godzillafanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Flames of Godzilla (OVA)
''Flames of Godzilla ''is a 1-hour and 17 minute long OVA based off the SNES game Super Godzilla. Plot When a three headed Spinosaurus nicknamed "Bitanosaurus" suddenly attacks Kagoshima, the military deploys the Super X II to locate Godzilla, and they use a transmitter controlled by a young chemist to control the mutant dinosaur. Godzilla is led to Kagoshima, where he fights and kills Bitanosaurus. Immediately afterwards, Bitanosaur's body vanishes and an alien spaceship appears. The invaders called Niarbs reveal that they were controlling Bitanosaurus, and demand that the human race surrender. Meanwhile, a giant draco lizard called Varan that is usully peaceful in personality appears at Brisbane Airport, and the Super X II lures Godzilla there to fight it. However, a swarm of Mechanical millipedes attack the Super X II, but are quickly defeated by Ishirio and a Chinese-Australian girl named Wua who is taking shelter on the Super X II. They manage to get Godzilla to the airport, where he confronts Varan, who is revealed to be a mechanical version of it wearing an artificial skin. During Godzilla's fight with the robot, the aliens kidnap a spanish professor named Estaban Sabio who was a key creator of the transmitter and take him to his hometown of Cazador, Mexico. Godzilla goes there to rescue the professor, and is confronted by Pinchosbuho, one of his earlier creations. Dispite having the advantage at first , Pinchosbuho reveals it's secret weapon: a deadly combination of tangling Godzilla in poison-laced cactus spikes, and flight. Godzilla does manage to defeat Pinchosbuho, the Niarbs send a virus to the Transmittor, shutting off it's power source. Now free from the EDF's control, . After defeating the Diablorats, the Super X II rescues Sabio, it is revealed that the doctor had recovered DNA samples of Godzilla and had been experimenting on them to create a serum that enhances the physical attributes of any being. However, the aliens invaded his laboratory and stole the samples. Dr. Sabio injects some of the serum into Godzilla, making him stronger. The Niarbs then unleash a giant Bee and a flock of Zombie Spoonbill birds in Havana, and it lays an egg that is threatening to hatch. Godzilla travels to Havana, kills the Bee, and destroys the egg before it can hatch, after taking out th Zombills. All of a sudden, a giant 4-headed Snakefish dubbed Ecrasechelle is sighted, and begins to attack New Orleans. The aliens reveal that they have hidden several capsules around the city that are holding Sabio's serum. If Godzilla can find them all before Ecrasechelle destroys fifty percent of the city, he will mutate into a more powerful form. He succeeds, and confronts Ecrasechelle. The titanic monster is easily outmatched by Godzilla's newfound power and is destroyed. However, the battle is far from over. The aliens travel to Ireland, where they awaken an ancient creature called Bagan and inject him with sample of the serum, making him just as powerful as Godzilla. The two titans battle in the ruins of Dubland, and Bagan proves to be more challenging than all the other monsters he faced. Eventually, Godzilla bests Bagan, and the Niarbs retreat, but not before promising revenge. The serum eventually wears off, and Godzilla returns to his original form. The Super X II disables the transmitter, releasing Godzilla from their control, and the mutant dinosaur returns to the ocean with humanity indebted to him for his aide. Kaiju *Godzilla *Bitanosaurus: a two-headed spinosaurid that attacks Kagoshima. Is able to vomit molten lava. *Mechapedes: Biotech millipedes created by the Niarbs, fought by Ishirio and Wua. *Mecha-Varan: a robotic version of the real Varan. Can fire swarms of Nanobots that travel inside Mecha Varan's targets and inject poison into them. *Diabolorats: Giant mutant Rats created by Prof. Sabio to. *Pinchosbuho: A cactus-owl-hybrid created by Dr. Estaban Sabio which is first seen attacking a cruise ship off the coast of Mexico. Has many of the same abilities as Biollante, except lighter in weight, and has the ability to fly. Also very stealthy. *Zombills: Mutated birds created from corpses of dead Spoonbills. Notes/Trivia Category:Movies